Sometimes I wonder
by Hot Dayam
Summary: Sakura wonders if she'll ever have a normal life. her mother is always gone, her father and brothers where murdured by the same man that promised to come back for her. Will she fond love with all this chaos?
1. I don

My tears fell to the ground as I cried in my own arms. I knew my life wouldn't get better anytime soon.

I didn't know who to believe. Was there a reason they all told me those horrible things about each other? Trying to turn me to one instead of the others? Turning _each other _against each other?

_Three months earlier_

I am Sakura H and I am in grade 10. Actually, it's a very scary thought that you only have three more years of schooling left until you're on your own.

I was walking on my way the office with my head down until I heard my best friend, Kiba; yell my name and his dog and my other best buddy, Akamaru, bark at me.

My head shot up and I saw them running towards me.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" I asked, my eyes instantly brightening.

"Not too bad, not too bad," Kiba said, his eyes as bright as mine, seeming to be happy to see me.

I don't know why. I asked him last year if he liked me and he told me no. well, not exactly straight out.

It kind of started out as him asking me to dance for social dance in gym last year and so we talked a lot and I got the impression that he liked me. He wouldn't look me in the eye and he kept stuttering over his words.

He finally said that he liked me as a friend and nothing more.

"That's good," I said. "How was your guys' summer?"

"ACTUALLY… now that you ask," Kiba winked. "It was pretty shitty."

"Oh no! Why? Is everything okay? What happened?" I guess I started to over react because Kiba and Akamaru started laughing.

"Absolutely nothing. But now it's fine because I finally get to see the girl I have wanted to for two months now." I looked down, my eyes darkening.

"Oh, well. That's nice then…" I opened the door to the office.

Turning around so all Kiba and Aku could see was my back and one side of my face, even barely which, because of my long black side pieces of my hair hid my face.

"Got to go, guys. See you later…"

As I walked into the office, I saw Karin and Temari on chairs waiting for the principal.

_Fighting again?_ I thought. That wasn't not normal for those two.

They hated each other. Just because of Naruto. _God, I hate that player… I don't see what they see in him. He is so cheery. _

Didn't he have anything other than that orange sweater every day? Was his hair really that yellow?And were those whiskers on his face tatoos? Just to get attention from everybody...

"Oh! Good morning, Sakura! How was your summer?" asked Tsunade-sempai, as she walked out from behind the front desk, her brown eyes glittering.

"Urm, okay I guess…" she could tell I didn't want to talk right about now, so she just nodded.

"We'll talk later." It wasn't a request. Everybody knew that when Tsunade demanded something when she was sober, which was rare, she got what she wanted.


	2. Is this really happening?

I was in French when I was called down to the office.

"Hello, is Sakura come down to the office please?"

"Yes. She'd on her way," Mrs. Erickson answered.

"And tell her to bring her stuff."

I grabbed my stuff and went to the door. I was oooooohhhhhed until I shot my "okay-if-you-don't-shut-the-fuck-up-right-now-you-wont-be-able-to see-your-dick-for-the-rest-of-your-life-because-you-won't-have-it-anymore" look and everybody shut up.

I got to the office and was greeted by the older secretary person.

"Hi, I was called down?"

"Yes," she said. "Your mother called. She wondered where you were. She wants you home immediately."

I sighed. _Great. She's drunk already. She wasn't awake when I came to school. No wonder she didn't know where I was…_

"Okay,"

I went out of the doors and I went home.

"SAKURA WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"

"Yeah like you care… you're always out drunk passed out here, or at your new boyfriend's house…"

Maybe I shouldn't have said that. But I did. Now there was no stopping it. I already new what was going to happen.

She looked at me with bloodshot, wide eyes. "What did you say to me?"

"I said—"

"I don't want to hear it!" and I felt the sting that I have gotten used to when her hand reached my face. She had drunken enough that it actually hurt. I actually stumbled back when she hit me.

"You little bitch!" she spat. : How dare you talk to me like that in my own home? Don't you have any respect for me?"

"I could tate the copper-y blood taste in my mouth. " What if I said I didn't?" I met her gaze evenly.

Suddenly, she soberd up. " Just, get out now. I don't want to deal with this right now. Just leave. I don't care where you go, just do it." She held her head in her hands as if she were the one havong a bad day.

Except it was already 8:00 pm.


	3. Hmm is this a dream?

I was in French when I was called down to the office.

"Hello, is Sakura come down to the office please?"

"Yes. She'd on her way," Mrs. Erickson answered.

"And tell her to bring her stuff."

I grabbed my stuff and went to the door. I was oooooohhhhhed until I shot my "okay-if-you-don't-shut-the-fuck-up-right-now-you-wont-be-able-to see-your-dick-for-the-rest-of-your-life-because-you-won't-have-it-anymore" look and everybody shut up.

I got to the office and was greeted by the older secretary person.

"Hi, I was called down?"

"Yes," she said. "Your mother called. She wondered where you were. She wants you home immediately."

I sighed. _Great. She's drunk already. She wasn't awake when I came to school. No wonder she didn't know where I was…_

"Okay,"

I went out of the doors and I went home.

"SAKURA WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"

"Yeah like you care… you're always out drunk passed out here, or at your new boyfriend's house…"

Maybe I shouldn't have said that. But I did. Now there was no stopping it. I already new what was going to happen.

She looked at me with bloodshot, wide eyes. "What did you say to me?"

"I said—"

"I don't want to hear it!" and I felt the sting that I have gotten used to when her hand reached my face. She had drunken enough that it actually hurt. I actually stumbled back when she hit me.

"You little bitch!" she spat. : How dare you talk to me like that in my own home? Don't you have any respect for me?"

"I could tate the copper-y blood taste in my mouth. " What if I said I didn't?" I met her gaze evenly.

Suddenly, she soberd up. " Just, get out now. I don't want to deal with this right now. Just leave. I don't care where you go, just do it." She held her head in her hands as if she were the one havong a bad day.

Except it was already 8:00 pm.


End file.
